


The Promise

by JaliceCookie



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Beverly - Freeform, Data - Freeform, Family, Godfather - Freeform, Picard - Freeform, Star Trek Picard - Freeform, Toddler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: When Jean-Luc gave Data the promise to take care for his newest family member, if the android wasn´t able to - the Captain couldn´t know, how much a little girl would change his life.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_"Can i ask you a favor captain?"_

_Jean Luc Picard turned around and looked at this second officer with an confused look. It was not unnormal that Data asked the whole crew for advices about beign more human or for small favors - but that the android came directly to him....that was new. But Picard had a soft spot for the android, so he just gave him the sign, to sit down on the chair in his office._

_"How can i help you Data?", Picard asked and he could see that Data was cleary unsure how to star this subject. Since he had the emotion chip and got the help to deal with this new emotions, thanks to Geordi, you could clearly see what´s going on in his mind. It was a little bit easier for the crew to understand what the android wanted to tell them._

_"As you may know - the death of my daugther Lal was a sad moment in my life - but during our last mission i met a young woman, who told me an old legend", the android started and Picard changed his sitting position in his own chair. Everyone on the Enterprise know how much he was sceptikal about legends and all that stuff. So Data stopped during his telling and tried to understand the - amused look on his captains face._

_"I know what you are thinking now Captain - but the Legend was true. It was about some very young children that are stuck in their development - until they found their ´true Parents´ - once this is done, they slowly starting to age - this woman i met had giving birth to a little girl, that stopped growing up since she was 1 year old - but when this little girl saw me - you could clearly see, that she changed a few months over night. It was so fascinating to watch - her mother told me that her daugther waited years to finally meet her ´true Parent´ - to meet me"_

_Sure - how could he forget that mission? He promised to help the planet, that was mostly inhabited by humans, that lived in harmony side by side with wild animals, with an problem of their environment. Of course the Enterprise was able to fix the problem and the planet became shortly after that an part of the federation, but before the ship was going to leave the Orbit, he had a serious talk with Data, the mother of the young girl and Deanna, about what was best for this - true become legend. At the end Deanna was the one, who told him that it would be the best for this little girl, if she was living with Data._

_At first Picard was not convinced about this plan - but after he saw how much attached she was towards Data and how much the android cared about this little girl, he gave his okay towards the plan._

_"I remember that mission very well Data - but what have this to do with Lal´s death?", Jean Luc asked a little bit confused. A few Months had passed since Data brought the child on his ship and the toddler was now about 2 years old. The captain haven´t met her very often - wich he was happy about, because he felt not very comfortable around children._

_"In case something will happen to me captain - would you do me the favor and become Harleen´s godfather and take care of here - if I´am unable to do so?"_

_The captain expected every question - but not this one. Was Data honest towards him? He should be the godfather of an girl, that ages so much slower than other human children her age?_

_"Don´t you think that someone else would be....better for the godfather position? Geordi or maybe Beverly or Deanna?"_

_Why is he even asking his second officer all that question? Jean Luc know the answer already._

_"At first i thoughed about my other friends - but I´am asking you Captain, because i trust you and I´am sure that Harleen will be safe with you", Data replied and all Jean Luc was able to do - was an approving nod - how could he say no to this favor? It was not possible._

*******

"Uncle Jean ´kay?"

In fear and shock he opend his eyes and saw the toddler was sitting next to him with an worried glance on her face. Not soon after the toddler asked him this question, his pit bull number one came into his bedroom and checked on his owner.

"It´s allright you two - i just slept not that well today", the former starfleet captain replied and watched as Harleen crawled closer to him and gave him an shy smile.

The little girl was still - after almost twenty years not older than two and a half - not long after Jean Luc gave Data the promise that he would be the godfather for Harleen - the tragic accident happend, where Data sacrificed his life to save them all - it was also the last time when Harleen aged. It was a hard time for all of them - even after the Rescue operation for the Romulans - against the help offers from his Crew, he moved with the little girl to the estate in France and since than, their live was....okay. It was not perfect or easy to deal with...but it was okay. 

It took a long time for both of them, to understand each other and Jean Luc had to learn how to understand and take care of such an young girl. He would never trade her for anything. But there was hardly one day, where she was not asking about her Father. This moments were so hard for Jean Luc.

"Leenie slept bad too", the blond haired girl explained and looked over to number one.

"Than...number one came and we played", she finished her sentence and finally climed of the bed, to give the dog an carefull hug. 

"That explains why you came in my bedroom - i guess Laris and Zhaban know that you are here?", Jean Luc replied and the toddler tried to hide behing the big grey dog.

"As a matter of that, both of us should go down to eat some breakfast Mon étoile?", he asked and from Harleen came an amused laugh..

"Me no star - me Leenie", the little girl said and than lifted up her arms, after Jean Luc was finished with getting ready for the day. 

"You are Mon étoile little one", Jean Luc said softly to the toddler, after he picked her up and left with her on his arm his bedroom - it was time for breakfast and he carefully ignored the upcoming interview for today. Why again had he agreed to to this interview? Maybe he was silent for to long. Or he just wanted to get things right. As soon as the Federations News Networks was not going to ask him anything about his decision back than - he was fine with it - at least that was what Picard tried to convince himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"They will arrive in 15 minutes admiral - are you sure, that you want this?"

Jean-Luc looked over to Laris, who was not that convinced, about this interview he should be a part of. Mostly because the woman worried about all the people that would be at Château Picard and could be a possible danger for Picard. But he himself agreed to do this interview with the Federations News Network. What could she do to stop him about this? Nothing, there was nothing she could do, but to look after him, that he is safe.

"I need to Laris", Jean-Luc replied, even if he was not that motivated talking to an Hologram Woman, that would lead the interview.

"If you say so - sometime i wish i could change your mind. Did you sleep well last night? We heard you talking during the night?", Laris replied and Jean-Luc just smiled about this topic. 

"The bad dreams were not the worst - the awake is not so easy", Picard replied and looked from Laris over to Harleen. The toddler was sitting in her highchair and watched as Zhaban finished cooking breakfast.

"But i had two Guardians that night", Jean-Luc added with an smile on his face.

"We noticed it, after Harleens Bed was empty and number One wasn´t in her room", Laris replied with an soft sigh. This dog and this girl were so close, as they were to Picard.

Wherever he would be, the two would follow him. Of course Laris and Zhaban were informed about the medical and special background of the girl. More than one time people tried to entre Property to get a closer look on this ´frozen in time´ child. But the dog showed them clearly that his wasn´t the best idea. 

"I´am sure she didn´t mean to worry you", Jean-Luc replied and thankfully took his Earl Grey Tea, that Zhaban gave him, after he finished preparing breakfast.

"Let´s say we are used to it over the years", Zhaban replied and than gave Harleen her breakfast, wich the little girl started eating with joy. 

A few seconds later, the Visitor Alert was activated and that was the signal for Picard to get nervous. So many time has passed, since he showed himself to the world. He was so sad about what starfleet had become. How wrong the path was that they chossed to walk on. It was nothing Picard would himself identify with.

"So - are we all ready?", came from Zhaban.

"Oh are you doing an interview as well Zhaban", replied Jean-Luc amused.

"You know, sometimes you talk to me, as if I were a benign old codger", the former captain added a few seconds later.

"Codger?", came now from Laris.

"Somewhere between a coot and a geezer, I belive", replied Zhaban confused.

"The first ones youst arrived", the woman added after a moment and than looked over to Picard.

"Go and get dressed, your Highness, and don´t forget to wash your hands. Ten years, still have to remind you. No Harleen don´t feed the dog your French Toast", Laris replied and than walked over to the highchair, to stop the blond haired girl from her plan, to feed some of her Breakfast to number one. Without any success.


	3. Chapter 3

  
While Jean-Luc was getting ready for the interview, talked with Laris and Zhaban about the fact, the knot on his suit looked just ridiculous, little Harleen was still sitting on the kitchen floor, playing with some of her toys and wondering, why so many strange people where in the beautiful large house. It was not often that her godfather welcomed visitors here - it was really rare that even old friends were coming by for an visit. The blond girl stopped playing with her toys for an moment and tried to remember when the last time was, that some of her godfather old friends and crew members visit him. She didn´t know the date or how much time had passed since their last visit, but she remembered very well, that one person was so sad to say goodbye.

  
*******

"I don´t need a day off, as much as friendly that offer seems - we are fine"

An sad smile disappeared from Geordi´s face and his offer, to take Harleen for a few days, so Jean-Luc would have the chance to rest for a while was with all good intentions. He himself had a few days left from his vacation and since the toddler was the daugther of his best friend, Geordi felt the need to at least gave his former captain that offer. It was long ago they talked and most of the crew weren´t sure if their former captain was really happy to life here in France all by himself, with an dog and toddler and his two houskeepers. Everyone needs a day off and the little girl trusted Geordi so much, that it wouldn´t be a big problem to take a one or two days. But the offer was not the only reason, why Geordi came by for an visit. 

"Are you sure? We all just wanted to give you and Harleen an helping hand....", Geordi replied and came up with Beverly´s offer to take the toddler to an Sunday visit to an zoo near the place where Wesley is living with his family, since Harleen and Beverlys grandchildren had met a few time that wouldn´t be a problem. But of course Jean-Luc was not convinced and ignored the offer about Beverly. The last thing Geordi knew was, that she and the captain had very rare contact, since he changed to another doctor - it was difficult and the fact, that the former starfleet captaint thoughed, that he didn´t need a day off from looking for an toddler was....stubborn and ignorant. But what should Geordi do to give him an helping hand, if he didn´t want that? 

He was not the only one, who visited Jean-Luc during the last years, Will, Deanna and Beverly of course were in France as well and every time he met his old friends and colleagues, they all told him the same - Picard was getting older and pushed every offer to help him away. They all mean it in a good way - but nobody of them were very successful in the last years.

"I´am sure Geordi - Laris, Zhaban and me are good with the situation and i guess you couldn´t say, that Harleen is unhappy to live with me - could you?", Jean-Luc replied and nodded to the direction, where the toddler was sitting and playing with some of her toys. Geordi sighed once - that was not the way he wantes that conversation to go. He wouldn´t gave Jean-Luc the feeling, that he wasn´t the right person to look after Harleen and take care of her - everyone knows about the promise he gave Data. But sometimes it is not the worst thing to accept some help. 

"That´s not what i was going to say and...", Geordi wanted to apologize, but Jean-Luc stopped him with a quick hand gesture.

"It...was nice to see you both again - i should make my way back home now...", Geordi said after a few minutes and stand up from the chair he was sitting on - right at the moment the little girl walked towards him and asked why he was leaving and when he would visit her again. What a sad moment that must be now for the girl.

"You know Harleen - i need to go on an longer mission - i don´t know when i can come over for an visit....", Geordi explained and the green eyes from the little girl looked confused.

"Auntie Deanna, Auntie Beverly and Uncle Will same said...no bye bye Geordi", and than the toddler gave him an close hug - it was hard to let go - even with the Knowledge he wouldn´t see her for a long time.

*******

"Laris? Why many people here?"

After Laris and Zhaban arrived back in the kitchen she was picked up by Laris and the tv was turned on. Harleen noticed all the strange people that arrived this morning, wich was the main reason why she wanted to stay in the kitchen and play with her toys. 

"These people are giving an interview with the admiral Harleen", Laris explained and than all three of them turned their attention toward the starting interview. With more time that passed, the aduldts noticed, how uncomfortable Picard felt - and how rude this hologram was.

"Tell us Admiral - why did you really quit Starfleet?"

"Because it was no longer Starfleet! We withdrew. The galaxy was mourning buyring it´s dead and Starfleet had slunk from its duties. The decision to call of the rescue and to abond the people we had sworn to save was not just dishonorable. It was downright criminal! And i was not prepared to stand by and be a spectator!"
    
    
                                
    
                                
    
                            


	4. Chapter 4

Harleen was not happy about the mean interview lady. She was so unfriendly towards her godfather and asked him questions, he felt uncomfortable by the questions and the the reporter's behavior towards him. Why did the lady asked him so many questions and made it look, like it was Jean-Luc´s fault - like he made a big mistake with going on this rescue mission. But that was not the case - he tried to save many lives - not romulans - lives. 

"Lady mean to Uncle Jean", Harleen said unhappy on Laris arm and after the interview was finished, you could see how the hologram smiled about the ´success´ she made. It was not nice to Harleen and after all the strange people finally left her home - she wanted to be put down by Laris, to search for her godfather. Maybe she can help him to feel better and forget the mean lady. He looked so angry during the interview and sometimes he is happy, when she keep him some company. 

"I think the Admiral needs some time for himself now Harleen - it was a lot of work - this interview", Laris tried to explain to the toddler, why she hold her close. In first place Laris just wanted to convince the girl from running straight to Jean-Luc. Maybe this time it was better, when she waits a little bit.

"But...mean Lady wrong....not Uncle Jeans fault....Leenie need saying", the blond hair girl explained and replied her request to get down to find her godfather. An soft smile  appeared on Laris face but she explained again, that she can search for the Admiral later - not right now it would be better when she give him some space.

"We know that, but most humans are still not - that happy to have us around them Harleen. We know it´s not the Admirals fault, that he tried to save as many lives as possible years ago", Zhaban now said toward the little girl and the toddler looked confused from Laris to Zhaban and thoughed about this words. Sometime Adults were.... complicated.

"That´s mean....you nice....Leenie likes you a lot", Harleen replied after a moment a gave Laris, who still hold her an careful hug, than she reached out for Zhaban of course, to gave him an hug as well. And she didn´t lied about what she said. Over the last years she get along with the two romulans very well and likes them a lot. She didn´t understand why so many other people were mean towards them and said many bad things about them. Laris and Zhaban were so nice and friendly to her.

"Why don´t you play for a while in your room and we come to you, when the Admiral comes back?", Zhaban, who was holding the toddler right now asked her. A soft nod came from Harleen before she reached her hand out to some leftover toast from breakfast and let Zhaban carry her upstairs to her room. 

*******

Of course the little girl wasn´t without any supervision. During the day, when Laris and Zhaban were busy with their dutys, they activated an hologram babysitter for Harleen that was keeping an eye on the todder and if something is wrong, one of the two romulans were informed withouth delay. But mostly the toddler was sitting on the comfy carpet in her room and played with her toys or she was looking in one of her picture books. 

"Where are you going Harleen? You know that Laris and Zhaban are busy - if you want anything you can aks me. Are you hungry or do you want me to fill some juice in your sippy cup?", the hologram babysitter asked in a sweet and friendly voice. 

"No sippy cup - wanna look at Picture from Leenie and Daddy", the toddler explained and it took the hologram a few seconds to understand what she was trying to say with that. As far as the hologram was informed, the Admiral had an old picture from Data and Harleen somewhere in his office. But neither her or Harleen was allowed to go into this office without permission, mostly Harleen didn´t care and went into the office anyway, often when Jean-Luc was there. But this was not an option for today and the hologram made this point of view very clear.

"You cannot go into the office right now!"

Harleen took a few steps backwards and noticed, that something was not okay with the hologram, who was always nice and friendly to her. She never raised her voice or looked at her angry. Never. It was nothing that went away within a few seconds and the babysitter hologram blocked her way towards the door of her room in such an mean way. Harleen was not used to that and it was so strange, because she knows this hologram woman for a while now. 

"Harleen asked nice - please", the toddler asked scared and as just an angry look came from the hologram she pulled one of her cuddly toys closer to herself and was unsure what to do. She didn´t understand why she was so unfriendly towards her or.....maybe the mean interview lady had something to do with that. Could that be possible? 

"Number one", the toddler called for the dog and she just wished the dog would come around the corner every minute. She could count on him and he was able, when he was not to far away - he could hear her call. But this time nothing happend.

"You really thing this dumb dog would come now?", the hologram said towards her and Harleen tried to look after another option how to get away from the hologram as fast as possible. Something was wrong and for a small moment she even wished for her Uncle Lore to show up - he would just pushed the hologram away. Even if Lore always acted strainge when they met and he tried to make jokes about her, but Data often stopped his brother from going to far with this jokes. Maybe she can trick her? It was worth a try and than she can run downstairs to find an adult to help her.

"Leenie needs to go to potty", the toddler said and looked impatient towards her babysitter - who with lot of luck belived that and stepped asside the door.

** *** **

Once she was close to the stairs she climbed them as fast as she could down and tried than to search for an adult. But neither Laris or Zhaban were there and Harleen knew, that she need to go outside, because the babysitter hologram could not find her there - Uncle Geordi had explained her once why that was like the way it was, but the toddler already forgot it. She knew also, that she wasn´t allowed to go by herself outside - but she was afraid of the hologram and so she took this one chance and went outside. Maybe it was not the best decision, but it was always better than to be trapped inside her room with an hologram that didn´t act like it should.


	5. Chapter 5

While Jean-Luc tried to calm himself after this failed interview, Beverly was in her home office, tried to not break down after the interview she saw. She felt so sorry for her former captain and the men she loved so much. But there was nothing she could do at the moment. She was busy with work - as all former Enterprise workers that tried to deal with the events. She often asked herself, what could have been, if she followed Jean-Luc to France, if she showed him, that he is not alone - that he have no reason to think, he is alone with all that trouble.

But sometimes life had different plans for you. After the Rescue mission she left the Enterprise and went to the starfleet medical centre in San Francisco, were she became a very important part of the Facility. She worked hard to earn the respect and Recognition of her colleagues. But she always thoughed about her old friends - and mostly about the men she loved so muched.

It wasn´t the first time Beverly asked herself, why she let him go. Why she just watched how he moved with Harleen to France to looke himself away from anyone, who tried to help him. 

But the worst part was, that he didn´t want her any more as his doctor - he choosed someone else for this job and Beverly could understand it - but her heart was broken. And to see Jean-Luc so angry at television showed her again, that she had could done more....that she should done more in the past.

It wasn´t that easy for Beverly to be fair. After her son Wesley married a young woman he met on one of his mission, he soon become a father of two wonderful girls, that Beverly loved very much and as a good grandmother she spent most of her free time with her grandchildren. More than once she asked Jean-Luc to take Harleen to an Sunday Trip with the girls - but he always refused, said how fine he was with the toddler and that he got help from Laris and Zhaban. Maybe that was true, but even the two Romulans, he saved and they worked now as his housekeepers, could need a break. 

It was not just the fact, that she as well as Geordi, Deanna and Will wanted to give Picard and helping hand with the ´frozen in time girl´, no Beverly was intrested in the way how her body works with all the curse issues, since Data was death for so many years.

She also was Harleens doctor for a long time and she mostly never cried when she did a check up on her. Beverly was so close to say, that she had a really good connection towards Harleen, but that was many years ago and she would be surprised, if the little girl could recognize her again. It was an mystical medical case, that her body started to age when she saw Data the first time and it stopped the Aging process after he was death. Nobody found out how it worked and sometimes Beverly belived that maybe one of Datas brothers could have the same effect on the toddler - but of course there was no option to test this theory. Lore and B4 were not ´alive´ anymore. 

"Oh Jean-Luc, why didn´t i try to contact you again in the last years?", the redhead asked herself and she felt horrible for not beign there for her former captain. Maybe it was to late no....what was she thinking? There is never a moment, to be to late - is it? She couldn´t give up her work at the centre now - or leave Wesley, his Wife and her grandchlidren just to travel to France. But her heart screamed out for that. 

She missed the way he used to look at her, when they were alone. When it was just the two of them. She missed the way he touched her, kissed her and hold her hand in the darkest moments of her life. He was always there for Beverly and she let him down. A wave of guilt crushed her and she went over to the phone, to call an old friend. Maybe ths old friend could give her an advise, what´s the best option to help Jean-Luc now. It didn´t take long, until the screen was no longer black and a familiar face smiled softly at Beverly. It was no one else, than Deanna.

"Did you see the interview? Do you want to talk Beverly? You know, that you are always welcome at Nepenthe"

Beverly replied with an smile and she thoughed about that offer. It was also a long time ago, that she last saw Deanna and her family. And a short trip to Nepenthe sounded just like that thing she needs.

"If you asked me that way, than I´am going to pack a bag and visit you - maybe we can find a way to help Jean-Luc - before it´s to late Deanna"
    
    
                    
    
                    
    
                


	6. Chapter 6

It dosen´t need a few more minutes, until Harleen felt over her little feed and let out an scared cry. Not because she hurt herself - but this babysitter hologram was maybe chasing her without her knowledge. She land on the soft gras before the house and looked around for an adult, that could maybe help or belive her. That she wasn´t allowed to go outside without any adult she ignored. What for another choice Harleen had? She couldn´t stay in there with this babysitter who was ´sick´ or something like that. 

For her luck, Laris was not too far away and she was alarmed by her crying voice. 

"What are you doing here Harleen? You were supposed to be inside the house. Are you hurt?", Laris picked the toddler up and looked for any Injuries that she could got during the fall.

"Babysitter mean to Leenie....", the little girl replied and tried to explain towards Laris what happend. By that she used a lot of toddler words and Laris had a hard time to understand what the girl wanted to tell her.

"What about both of us go back inside and i take a look at the camera system? Maybe that will help me understand?", Laris said and carried the toddler back in the house. It was not normal for the babysitter hologram to act mean towards Harleen - so Laris went to check the camera system, that showed her what happend in Harleens bedroom about ten minutes ago.

"Something must be wrong in her programming", Laris said after she was sure, that Harleen told her the truth. But why the hologram changed her way of treating Harleen so badly? It was not fitting in the basic settings that were made, when they brought the hologram here.

"Mean Lady did, cause she mean to Uncle Jean?", Harleen asked and maybe the interview Hologram influcend the babysitter hologram somehow to be mean to her? Was that though so far away from the reality?

"Zhaban and i will deal with this problem later- but for now we need to think where to put you Harleen. We need to get our work done and the admiral is gone with the dog", Laris said and the theorie, that the interview hologram could have manipulated this hologram - was interesting. But right now it was not an option to bring Harleen back to her babysitter. But to turn the hologram off until they had time to figure out what the problem was, was more possible.

"Leenie big girl", Harleen said with an proud smile, wich means something like ´i can take care of myself´

"Not such an big girl, that i can leave you here without any supervison - but i think you can help me in the garden for a while?", Laris replied after she was sure, there was no other option to look after Harleen.

"Yeah helping Laris", Harleen replied happy and she liked the little garden, in wich Laris has put so many Flowers and vegetables.

"But i need to tell the Admiral that you went outside", Laris added and that took the smile off Harleens face for a few seconds.

"No. Uncle Jean sad", the toddler replied - that was an not so good idea.

"He will understand, when he see the video", Laris tried to convince her.

"Uncle Jean says - Leenie no outside", the blond haired girl replied and she didn´t want Jean-Luc to be angry at her. She hates it when he is mad or angry at her. And this little escape game was for her own safety. But she lived now long enough with Laris and Zhaban, that she knows they will keep their word. Even that means she maybe would get into some trouble with her godfather later.

********

"Harleen look at me please"

Jean-Luc came back late in the evening and he was surprised that the toddler was still awake, sitting on the couch in the living room and tried to avoid his glace. Of course Laris and Zhaban checked on the babysitter hologram and told him about what happend. Something was wrong with the holograms settings - the strange part was, that no one had changed something with it. Maybe Harleen was right and the interview hologram had her fingers in this. But there was nothing Picard could do now, expect to turn off the babysitter hologram and since he was about to stay home for a couple of days, he was able too look after Harleen himself. Sure he need to talk about her little trip outside off the house - but Jean-Luc was not angry with her - not that much at least.

"Uncle Jean angry at Leenie....Leenie sorry", the toddler said and looked up towards her godfather. She saw him during the last years, especially on the Enterise really angry, not with her but with the people, who where mean towards her Daddy. 

"I´am not angry with you Harleen - but i want you to listen to me know very carefully, can you do that Harleen?", Jean-Luc sat down beside her and she nodded unsure.

"Next time, please don´t run off or outside the house. You could get hurt and i don´t want this to happen. Do you understand that?", Jean-Luc said and he sighed once. He was so tired from this day, this interview and the nightmares about Data, that were hunting him.

Finally he got an understanding nod from Harleen again and carefully hugged her.

Little did he know, that tomorrow his problems would become more complicated, with the arrival of a young woman, who desperately needs his help.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, when Harleen was sleepin in her little bed, the former captain was sitting in his office and tried to get some paperwork done. But his thoughts went back to the picture on his desk. It showed Data and Harleen, both were smiling at the camera and looked so happy. An sad smile appeared on his face and he suddenly remembered a moment , when Data had tried to implement his parenting skills.

_"Get this child off my bridge Mr.Data"_

_Data nodded and since the captain allowed him to keep the little girl - Harleen was very focused on him. He barely could go anywhere without her and when he need to leave her alone with Geordi or Deanna, the toddler was heartbroken. Dr.Crusher told him the first time would be challenging and exhausting and she didn´t tell him lies about that. Data didn´t expect that such an young human can took so much of his time and attention. But he felt responsible for Harleen since the day he met her on her home planet. But getting her off the bridge, when she was trying to hide between his feet and the console where he worked was not very easy._

_"You heard the captain Harleen. i need to continue work - would you please go with Counselor Troi. I will pick you up when I´am finished with work", Data said towards the toddler but to his surprise, the little girl was not happy with his plan._

_"Stay with Daddy", was the only thing Harleen replied and Data was sure, the captain would not aprove this request._

_"That´s not possible Harleen. I need to work and i can´t do that when you are on the bridge - do you understand?", Data replied and picked the toddler finally up, to hold her close._

_"No", Harleen said with an unhappy look on her face and the green eyes filled with tears. Data know that she waited so long to find her ´true parent´ and that the slowly process of ageign was sometimes painful for her - but she couldn´t stay on the bridge - it was an order from the captain._

_"If you be a good little girl and go with the Counselor - i promise to read you a bedtime story later", Data tried again and this offer was enough to convince her about the idea,_

_But Data was too optimistic, because shortly after he wanted to go to Deanna with the toddler, Harleen walked away from him and climbed, without any major concerns on Rikers lap._

_"I think you missunderstood something Harleen", Data said and he didn´t understand why Deanna and Will grinned amused._

_"Leenie no with daddy - Leenie with Uncle Will - so stay at bridge", the toddler replied and her logic was something that Data needed to think about for an moment - she wasn´t wrong, but that was of course not an option - was it? An look towards Picard made Data move, he picked his daugther up and gave her to Deanna. When the two left the bridge her returned to his station and the tried to focuse on work - but the little girl had - just like Spot - so much controll over him - and Data didn´t mind that. He was learning so much from Harleen every day - even when his parenting skills in this situations were - expandable._

It was a far away memory but Jean-Luc was always surprised, how much Data tried to be a good father for Harleen. Both of them had to learn a lot and they were so perfect for each others lifes - eveything could be end with an good ending - but this wasn´t a fairy tale - it was the dark reality. 

Soon after he finished his paperwork, Picard went to bed and he would wake up with the sunrise again. Maybe tomorrow he would take Harleen with Number One to an walk on the wine yard.


	8. Chapter 8.

"Thanks for calling me - I´am sure both of us will get along well. Is your Trip going to be for a longer period of Time Laris?"

"Oh it´s just an short Travel into the next Village, but since the Babysitter Hologram is off Duty after the last Incident - we found it better if someone is watching over Harleen, she knows"

"Hope she will recognize me after those Years. The last Time i visited you, i told her we will not see each other for a long Time"

"3 Years are not long for a Toddler. I´am sure she will recognize you Geordi"

"We will see - have a good and safe Travel to that Village. Is the Captain about coming Home anytime soon?"

"We wish - this old grumpy Man last contacted us two days ago and told us, his Travel is going to continue for a While. We have now Idea and to our Luck the Dog is there to distract Liana from Picard´s Absence"

With the last Sentence Laris and Zhaban packed their Thing and left the House, Geordi carefully walked towards Harleens Room, knocked on the Door and opend it. After 3 Years it was still an weird feeling to see the little Girl, that was frozen in her age since Data´s Death, looking not a day older and still so....innocent and lost. It took a few Seconds before Number One and the nearly 3 year old Girl noticed him and while Number One barked once - Harleen´s Eyes filled with Happyness and she ran towards Geordi, to be pulled in a careful Hug.

"Uncle Geordi back", the Toddler said happy and Geordi sighed once. She recognized him and she was happy to see him. After he nearly broke her little Heart three Years ago and there wasn´t a single day, where the Engineer haven´t thoughed of Harleen - and the unfair Fate she was forced to live, since Data was gone. That was another Topic that hurt Geordi...for different reasons. His best Friend saved all their lifes, by giving up his own. Even 20 years later it hurts as hell when Geordi thoughed about all the happy Memories he had with Data. 

"I´am happy to see you too Leenie - how are you? How is our grumpy old Captain?", Geordi asked the blonde haired Girl, after she sat down in Front of Geordi and Number One had laid down on the Carpet as well. 

"Uncle Jean travel a lots - Leenie saw Uncle Jean...yesterday´s yesterday", the young Girl tried to tell Geordi when she saw her Godfather the last Time and the Toddler pointed thand towards the Dog with an Grin on her Face.

"Number One and Leenie waiting for Uncle Jean....we miss him soooo much", the Toddler explained honest and Geordi smiled at her. She haven´t changed a bit, still opend her heart to every one who is close with her and wan´t to make them happy.

"Yeah Laris and Zhaban told me, before they left to go to the Village. He must be on an important Meeting huh? But i have an Surprise for you...almost forgot it. It´s in the Living Room? Do you want to see it Harleen?"- Geordi said in a mysterious Voice and the Word Present caugth the Toddlers full Attention. She loved Presents and most of her Uncles and Aunts, that are visitng from Time to Time. 

"Present? Yeees wanna see it please", Harleen said excited and hold her Hands up, so that Geordi can pick her up and carry her downstairs - and that was exactly that, was Geordi did.

Number one sighed once and just watched how the Duo left the Room, the Dog knew that they will left the Door open. Maybe Number One will continue to lay on the soft and comfy Carpet for a while....and than maybe when he was finished with his Afternoon Nap - he will go downstairs as well. But for now the Pitbull would enjoy some Moments of Peace...and maybe he is going to continue his Afternoon Nap.

*******

"Okay close your Eyes Leenie and no peek" - Geordi waited until Harleen had coverd her Face with her Hands, before the Man in his 40´s put the young Girl down on the Couch. It wasn´t a super big and cool Present - but it as something, Geordi was sure, the Toddler would love. He found it at Home, after his last longer Mission in Space and it was a wonderful Memorie - he really wanted to share with Harleen. 

"Good - now open your Eyes Leenie", Geordi said after a few Seconds and the Toddler put her Hands down again.

"Oh- Cookies", the Toddler screamed out happly and reached out for one of the freshly made Cookies - wich of course wasn´t Geordi´s Surprise for her.

"Well - that weren´t my Present for you - but i think Zhaban told me, they were freshly baked, so be careful you don´t eat to much....but if you look a little bit more to the left - you can seee the Present", Geordi said and took himself a Cookie and than watched how Harleen hold the Cookie in one Hand and than grabbed the Present and pulled it carefully closer to the Edge of the Table. It was wrapped in colored wrapping paper and the young Girl was more interested at the colorful Paper for a Moment, than at the Gift, that was behind it.

After a few Moments the Toddler placed the now opend wrapping Paper beside her and looked with Astonishment at the small Book, that was laying now on the Table. Harleen looked from the Book over to Geordi.

"Geordi whats that?", the young Girl asked him and the Engineer carefully placed Harleen on his Lap and than the Present and her Lap. 

"That Harleen is an Book full of Photographs - full of special Memories - come on, open it for me would you?" - Geordi encouraged Harleen, as she carefully opend the Book and so the first Paige of it.

Even if it would hurt Geordi so badly, he wanted to show Harleen a bit of the wonderful Moments that made his and her Life a bit better, more colorful and happier. Even Geordi was not ready to look at this Pictures again - he wanted to try - he wanted to be strong and he also wanted to ignore the Pain that was almost breaking his Heart, because he was very much aware, what kind of Picture would appear on the first Paige.


End file.
